


Tank and Hunter new to town

by marieinthemiddle



Series: home and away [1]
Category: Gay - Fandom, Love-Com
Genre: F/F, F/M, Soap Opera, home and away - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieinthemiddle/pseuds/marieinthemiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they both show up in home and away they get on each others nerves, but with an agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tank and Hunter new to town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gay (unity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unity/gifts), [Experimental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental/gifts).



Tank had moved to summer bay because he had got suspended from his last school and his dad was now a principal. He started dating Evie. He wasn't saying he had feelings for her but he thought she was fit and her ex Josh reaction made it easier.   
Evie and Tank were walking over to the house where they heard laughter. He saw everyone, he saw Josh laughing until he laid eyes of his enemy. Sitting down on a step beside Evie, he put his arm around her.   
Looking around he noticed someone he hadn't seen before. This blonde haired guy was laughing and flirting this blonde girl. Tank was kind of curious about this them, especially one of them.  
Hunter had come to the bay to meet his dad. After all the trouble he had caused Zac and his family just to have him all the himself Hunter had tried to get along with everyone and make up for lost time.   
While Oscar, VJ, Matt, Josh, Maddy and Olivia were hanging out at the big house at the caravan park, Hunter was flirting with new girl Olivia who he had a huge interest in. He thought maybe VJ did too but she only had eyes for him. After Evie and her boyfriend had come over to hang out. He din't know this guy and he looked kind of shifty. As he hugged Olivia he noticed Tank take a look. Just what he needed was more competition.  
A little while later they lit a fire outside the house about 10 meters from the door and Hunter and VJ were having a disagreement, Hunter was commenting about him looking like Justin Beiber with his baby face and VJ was coming back with him being jealous of him because he lived with Zac. They started to push each other, throwing insults around the fire and then decided to have a fight to see who would win. While circling each other the fire did a blast and everyone was on their butts.  
Later on everyone was inside after Leah and Zac had dealt with the bruises and put the fire out. Tank had gone out back with Evie after she had her hand bandaged from a little cut. As everyone came out Hunter was being loud and Tank noticed hi and Olivia making out. While sat at the table him and Evie had a drink as they came over. Hunter was being a jerk after the rumors Josh had on Tank. Saying he was hard to figure out as Evie went inside. Hunter was really getting on his case and would flip at a drop of a hat.  
As Olivia went inside Tank got up and walked for about five seconds then stopped.,Sitting down to take a swig of juice, Hunter looked back. He had noticed Tank looking at him as Olivia had sat on her knee before the fire and kissed him. He thought he was a womanizer and thought he could get anyone.   
As he tapped his fingers on the table, he was really annoying Tank. Making a slight remark about him being a jerk, Hunter got up and walked past him. Then he turned and joked he wasn't all that. Tank thought VJ had almost won the fight if the fire hadn't got out of hand. Hunter laughed at that and sized himself up beside his new foe. He knew he could run Tank into the ground. He grabbed Hunter and tripped him up, landing on top of him, pressing him to the ground with his hands held at the side of his head.  
As Tank layed on top of him with a grin on his face he remember how annoying the guy was below him. How he got on his nerves, how he was loud, as how off and had a slight temper, compared to himself.   
They both looked at each other and before Hunter could say anything his mouth was occupied with someone else. Tank was kissing him, and Hunter was kind of letting him. It was a peck, and as they opened their mouth it turned into a make out session. Suddenly Hunter thought back to earlier. Tank never stared at Olivia, he did look at her but only for a split second, but Tanks eyes always lingered on his own.  
Part 1 Tank and Hunter the newbies


End file.
